Visual voicemail is a user friendly application that adds a visual aspect to managing voicemail messages. Visual voicemail may enable mobile phone users to manage voicemail message in an order of their choice, e.g., in a random order rather than a sequential order.
A voice-to-text transcription service may generate text of the content of the voicemail message (e.g., text of the content of the audio file associated with the voicemail message).